Séjour En Enfers
by ptiLu
Summary: La vie dans les cachots des mangemorts n'est pas tous les jours facile. Mais Ginny Weasley, peut vous prouver qu'elle peut être encore pire que ça.


J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne vois plus la lumière du jour depuis longtemps et mon sommeil est aujourd'hui quasi inexistant.

Je suis devenue insomniaque, suite aux cris qui retentissent et résonnent dans ma cellule. Ceux qui viennent de la salle de torture juste en face.

Des pleurs d'enfants, des hurlements bestiaux, des protestations de filles de moldues violées puis battues jusqu'à la mort.

Tout ça, c'est devenu quotidien. Mon quotidien. Je ne vis plus, je survis. Je passe mes journées assise sur une paillasse, posée sur le sol de pierres humides et froides de ma prison.

Et là, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, entourés de mes bras, mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du mur d'en face, où les mêmes pierres crasseuses qui ont mit fin à ma liberté ont aussi contribué à ma folie.

Je ne les entends plus m'insulter quand ils font de nouvelles tentatives pour m'extirper quelques informations, tout en me touchant, me battant, me salissant de leur mains pleines des crimes qu'ils commettent jours après jours.

A quoi bon se débattre à ce stade de notre déchéance ? Mieux vaut garder son énergie pour tenter de tenir jusqu'au prochain repas. Parce que le bouillon amer qui nous est servit ne nous nourrit pas suffisamment pour nous permettre de tenir debout.

* * *

><p>L'enfer. Je suis tombée en enfer, ce jour là. Le jour où j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, celui où j'ai découvert que j'avais du retard.<p>

Il n'y avait qu'un seul exécrable esclave de ce tyran à face de serpent qui pouvait être le responsable de mon pire cauchemar, alors que ma vie ne se résumait déjà qu'aux enfers : Yaxley.

Il s'était attribué mon corps. J'étais sa chose, sa propriété. Seul lui pouvait me violer, poser ses sales pattes sur ma peau.

Les autres, pouvaient juste se rincer l'œil. Les chacals.

Enceinte. Ce monstre m'avait mis enceinte. Il s'en rendrait bien vite compte et là, je ne pourrais pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait de mon enfant.

Moi ? Je ne survivrais probablement pas à l'accouchement. Pas dans ces conditions.

* * *

><p>Un mois avait passé. Mes jours étaient les mêmes, perdue dans mes pensées, le regard dans le vide. Ça fait quelques temps que Yaxley n'est pas venu s'amuser. Non pas que 4a me manquait au contraire. Mais cette attente signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir jouer. Et là, il verrait.<p>

Mon ventre était un peu rebondi, mes seins plus gros. Non, quelqu'un comme Yaxley ne passerais pas à côté de ces détails. Et le jour où il franchirait cette porte, je signerais mon arrêt de mort, ou avec un peu de chance, un temps de sursis, histoire que l'ordure qui me sert de bourreau ai son héritier.

_ Ginevra, ma chère Ginevra comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Entendis-je à la porte de ma cellule.

_ Je t'ai manqué ? Bien sûr que je t'ai manqué comment pourrait il en être autrement ? Dis il de sa voix doucereuse et sifflante, alors qu'il avait ouvert ma porte.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi t son sourire édenté s'agrandit un peu plus.

_ Alors ma chère Ginevra, pourquoi ne me réponds tu pas ? T'ai-je manqué ? Siffla-t-il, menaçant, alors qu'il s'était approché pour mieux attraper mon visage de ses mains calleuses. Il me força à le regarder.

_ Réponds.

_ Non.

_ Quoi non ? Non tu…

_ Non tu ne m'as pas manqué. Ni toi, ni tes couilles ni ton haleine putride. Ça te convient comme réponse ?

Furieux, il me balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger mon enfant de son monstre de père.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, son regard changea du tout au tout. Il a comprit.

* * *

><p>Dès le moment où il a su, Yaxley a changé. Même s'il garde ce regard salace, ce sourire sans dents, son égoïsme à vouloir me garder pour lui et cette cruauté qui font de lui un homme immonde, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Comme s'il avait découvert une nouvelle option.<p>

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis devenue Mrs Yaxley, mariée de force à cette exécrable chose par le sorcier noir au physique le plus ridicule qui soit, Voldemort.

Cependant, bien que je sois mariée à un des leurs et que mes conditions de vie se soient nettement améliorées, au fond de moi, je ne faisais que survivre.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, mon fils a onze ans et rentre à Poudlard. Le Lord noir a été vaincu alors que Noam avait deux ans. Et même si on aurait pu croire à une fin heureuse, il n'en a rien été.<p>

Mon « mari » avait été arrêté et condamné au baiser du détraqueur, mais sa mort n'a pas su mettre fin à mon calvaire. J'ai renié ma famille et ceux que je croyais être mes amis. Ils m'avaient laissée pour morte dans ce manoir aux milles horreurs et je n'ai pas su leur pardonner.

C'est donc le cœur lourd et seul que j'accompagne mon fils au Poudlard Express, là où lui commencera ses aventures, là où je finis les miennes.

_Chère maman,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je prends contact avec toi après tant d'années ? La raison est simple : Noam. Je ne peux plus continuer à me battre dans un monde qui a tout fait pour me détruire, alors je t'en supplie, prends soin de lui. _

_Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans le petit journal rouge sang que je t'ai joint. Il relate tout ce que tu n'aurais même pas pu imaginer. Mais c'est aussi l'histoire de Noam qui est couchée à l'encre noire sur les pages de ce journal. Fais en bon usage. Je te joins également une lettre que je te demanderais de remettre à Noam pour ses dix-sept ans, après tout il a le droit de savoir, connaître son histoire._

_C'est sur ces quelques lignes que je vous quitte à jamais. Adieu._

_Ginevra Weasley Yaxley_


End file.
